Shameful Secret
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: MetalAmy drabble. Amy's stopped chasing Sonic, which begs the question: why? Little do her friends know that Amy's new love life is too shameful to share.


_**Shameful Secret**_

Being public about her love life was hard. Ever since she stopped flirting with Sonic, the gazes started and the whispers flew. What drove Amy Rose away? Her friends knew she had someone else in her life. What else would have made her stop chasing after Sonic?

Amy was a bad liar. She told everyone she knew that she just decided it wasn't going to work if Sonic kept on running away from her. It was just a waste of time and she was getting nowhere. Cream fell for it and was happy for Amy. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were a bit suspicious. Rouge seemed to see something else, which was confirmed by Shadow in all his wisdom: Amy had found someone else. No, it wasn't some imaginary boyfriend. The signs were all there. The pink hedgehog seemed to be daydreaming a lot and there were moments she seemed to be blushing for no reason. When Shadow brought this up to her, he was promptly awarded with a smack from her Piko Piko Hammer.

It was obvious Amy kept her lover a huge secret. No one could figure out why.

If only they knew...the secret was too shameful to share.

How could anyone understand the happiness she had with this one? The passion existed within the wires inside his metal body. It was a passion she never felt with anyone before, living or robotic. He filled all the holes in her heart and made her feel complete. And he wasn't even programmed to.

Yes, Amy had found love with someone who wasn't living...not in the natural sense, anyway. Despite his cold exterior and sole purpose for existing, Amy had fallen in love with him. And, in his own way, he felt the same for her.

Feelings were not a part of his programming but Amy Rose had changed things for him. Suddenly, destroying Sonic wasn't important. He no longer wanted to serve Dr. Robotnik or become the master of the robot empire. He had no desire to destroy anything, especially if it made her cry. He wanted to exist...only for Amy Rose.

He wanted to become her everything, but if the creator found out...

Robots weren't meant to feel fear. However, Metal Sonic knew if Master Doctor Robotnik found out about his love for Amy, he would reprogram him permamently...or worse, take him apart. And that possibility terrified him.

So they had to meet only in secret. Late at night, far from the prying eyes of their friends and fellow robots. Sometimes at Emerald Coast or inside the withered building at the Mystic Ruins. It didn't matter where they went. Metal Sonic could always find Amy, so she set the place and time.

Amy knew this facade couldn't last. It was only a matter of time before Eggman forced Metal Sonic to fight Sonic and her friends again. She dreaded the day and Metal promised he would never harm her. But his promise did not extend to her friends.

Friendship or love? Obey or be destroyed?

The choices were soul shattering.

Tonight, Amy chose to meet Metal in the deep reaches of Frog Forest. The sound of the frogs combined with their splashes within the swampy area was not exactly the most romantic place to meet, but it was one of the most private and isolated ones. As soon as she entered the area, she felt one of Metal's hands on her shoulders and she smiled.

He wasn't the real Sonic...and it no longer mattered. He was Amy's world and she loved him for what he was.

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE, DID I EVER MENTION I SUPPORT METAL SONICXAMY?**

**It's the only time I can actually tolerate Amy. Any other time, no.**

**Anyway, I had this sitting in my writing binder for...probably close to a year now (wut) and I finally finished it. I had no idea where this was going.**

**I think I was playing with the idea of what if Metal and Amy were really in a relationship? A hedgehog girl and a hedgehog robot. Seems taboo by society's standards. Not to mention said robot serves a crazy scientist with an egg shaped stomach. Robotnik didn't hesitate to tear apart Beta 01 in Sonic Adventure after he lost to Gamma 02 in a simple match. If he found out one of his robots was in love...We'd have to say bye bye Metal Sonic.**

**I LOVE Metal Sonic, fyi. He's one of the reasons one of my favourite games is Sonic Heroes. (THERE, I SAID IT. YOU MAY COMMENCE WITH FLAMING ME NOW.)**


End file.
